I'm Here For You, Always
by 00Zero
Summary: I will always be here for you. Always.


**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I know, I know, another story. Sigh… believe me or not it is as annoying to me as it is to you, but I can't stop writing when I have to write same as I cannot write when I can't write. This story has been on my head for a month or so now and kept repeating itself. Sorry for not updating my other stories.**

**However, here's the deal. Tell me which story (that is not rate M because I can't write M rate stories right now) you want me to update. If I got 3 or more request on any story then I will "TRY" and write the next chapter for it. So let me know. :)**

* * *

A young teenage boy was running as fast as he could, ignored the stern screaming warning from a few people he had rushed pass telling him to slow down. His body covered in sticky sweats; his clean-cut-look handsome face wore a panic and worry expression. The two top buttons of his school uniform had come undone to make it easier for him to breathe while running. His shoulders length black hair was tied behind his back.

He slowed down only when he spotted a petty high school girl siting alone in one of the chairs in front of a room, staring blankly straight ahead, but into nothingness. She looks disoriented; her expression was blank. A few people walked passed her by but none paid her any mind.

"Rin," he called to the girl as he came to a halt in front of her. He bended downed slightly, both his hands on his upper legs, painting heavily.

Rin did not look at him, still staring into whatever unseen that had held her attention.

"Rin," he called again louder this time. The girl finally looked at him; her chocolate eyes were voided of any emotions. He wanted to ask her many questions but the look on her face stopped him. He did not know what to say. His own throat tightening knowing what he had feared and prayed to not become true had come true.

"How," he paused, finding his throat too dry for him to speak. He swallowed some saliva to wet his throat before he continued his question, feared were evidence in his expressive eyes, "How are they?"

Rin continued to stare at him. For a moment they both lost into the thick suffocating tension, the dreadful feeling they did not want to face.

"She lie to me, Miroku," she spoke softly, but emotionlessly to him. "She told me we our family would increase. She told me we would be happy. She promised she would not leave me behind like father did. But my mother lied. She died and leaves me behind too."

A few seconds passed by in silence. Only the faint footsteps of strangers in the far distance were heard, but both paid them no attention.

"What do I do now?" she asked, her expression was still blank while his looks painful. "I'm all alone in this world now. Where do I go now?"

Miroku gently pulled her into his embrace. He was as lost as her.

"You still have me, Rin. You're not alone." He told her, holding her tight as if she was his lifeline. As if he was trying to reach into her very soul asking her to acknowledge him. Because he too was as alone as she was.

"Your mother did not lie to you, Rin. Our family did increase. And I am still here. Your brother is still here. I will take care of you from now on. You're not alone." He told her as well as told himself. Both his voice and body were trembling slightly as he continued to hug her, letting the girl know that he was as scared as she was.

A few moment passed by in silence.

Then a small hiccup escaped her throat. A fat tear dripped down from her expressionless eye and down her pale cheek. Her breath hitch and everything came loose. The blank expression left her and her lips started to quiver. Tears were now freely flown from her eyes as if rivers. Her emotions became overflown. Her crying and sobbing voice was no longer hidden. She returned his hugged and clung onto him as tightly as he did her. Her broken wailed cried loudly into the sorrow air without restriction, allowed all that fear and sadness that had been bottled up inside to escape.

They had lost their parents. It was a car accident and both Miroku and Rin got called from school to come confirm their parents' identity.

Miruku's father and Rin's mother had gotten married a month ago. She told Rin she would gain a father and a big brother who was two months older than her. They were both seventeen.

Rin did not mind her mother remarried because she had raised Rin by herself since Rin was ten after her father pasted away. Her mother deserved to be happy.

Both Miroku's and her parents looked so happy.

Miroku and Rin had been gotten along okay, not closed, but they were both happy for their parents' happiness.

But suddenly that happiness was taken from them. Everything turned dark. Their suns were taken from them leaving them blind.

They were lost.

They did not know what to do next or how to go from here. Both Rin and Miroku did not have any other relatives.

They were both prettified.

"It's not fair," Rin cried in a broken voice. Miroku could do nothing but tightened his hug on her.

"It's not fair!" Rin repeated over and over again. It was not fair that both their parents were taken from them. It was not fair that they were all alone and on their own now. It was not fair that the happiness they had were so short. Not fair that the only family members they had were now gone.

"I know, Rin. I know." he soothed her as best as he could while crying along with her.

"But you're not alone. Please remember that I am here for you. I will always be here for you."

All she could do was cried.

And she was able to cry because he was here with her.

Her brother.

.

Review?

Wednesday, December 04, 2013


End file.
